


Always Here For You

by angstkingsfanfic



Category: Haikyuu!!, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Karasuno, Minor Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic
Summary: y/n is the youngest child in the Ootori family. Her Father is determined for her to marry the king of the host club, but y/n has her eye on a certain libero. When y/n’s father finds out, things take a turn for the ugly, and Noya steps in like the overprotective simp that he is.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Always Here For You

y/n wasn’t sure how they got themself into this situation, but they had still ended up here. They had been so careful not to let them parent find out about them frequent trips to the Karasuno Volleyball club, but yet here they were, in the club glaring down at them. What would they be doing right now if they hadn’t met Nishinoya that day?

_“Haruhi! This peach is so fresh! Is stuff from the farmer’s market always like this?”_

_Haruhi looked at the kid’s face. They were happily taking another bite out of the peach they just bought from one of the venders. “Yeah! I don’t often get to come here because sometimes the food here is more expensive than at the store, but everything I have gotten from here in the past has been the freshest I’ve ever tasted.”_

_“Well, for showing me this place, I’ll buy you whatever you want, Haruhi, and I’ll make you some of my world-famous peach cobbler!”_

_“I didn’t know you liked to cook y/n-san.”_

_“Oh yeah, I love to! Kyoya will never admit it, but-”_

_y/n didn’t finish them sentence because someone bumped into them shoulder, causing them to drop them peach on the ground. They furrowed them brow and was about to give whoever it was a piece of them mind, but they lost them entire train of thought when they looked up. The kid that had caused the drop was around them age, maybe a little older. They had brown spiked hair with a blonde bit in the front. They were pretty cute in y/n’s eyes._

_“Sorry! I didn’t mean to bump into you. I wasn’t looking where I was going!” They apologized frantically. The look in their eyes was somewhere between guilty and mesmerized._

_y/n blushed profusely. Haruhi had a sweatdrop on the forehead of them whited-out form. “Good job Noya. You not only ruined the kid’s snack, but you made them uncomfortable!” A bald kid teased. Noya looked about ready to kill them._

_“No, no, it’s alright! This sort of thing happens all the time. I’ll just buy a new peach.” y/n answered._

_Noya shook their head, “at least let me by it for you! I’m the reason you need a new one.”_

_“Ahhh… Well, if you insist. Haruhi, do you mind hanging out with these guys for a few?” y/n asked._

_“Fine with me, they seem less chaotic than if we had brought the host club,” the kid replied with a shrug._

_y/n laughed. It was the prettiest sound Noya had ever heard. “No, kidding. I don’t think any one group could be chaotic as them.”_

_~ ~ ~_

_It became routine. Go to school. Go to the host club. Plan excuse stories with Tamaki. Hang out with Noya and the rest of the members of the volleyball club. Tamaki and y/n were engaged in their families’ eyes, but neither of them cared. They each had their own feelings, and they loved each other like siblings. They were each other’s wingman._

_“Nishi!” y/n yelled as they entered the gym. It was toward the end of practice when they got to see their crush y/n. “Hey y/n! How was school today?” Suga asked as they approached the group sitting on the floor. They sat between them and Noya._

_The first years were left to do the cleaning while the second and third years hydrated and stretched. “It was alright. French test kicked my ass today, but other than that, it was just a normal Thursday. What about you, guys?”_

_“Tanaka got slapped by Kiyoko,” Noya got out between giggles._

_“It’s not funny, Noya! They touched me! Unlike you, you’ve never gotten slapped by your crush, have you, Noya? A handshake? Or even a high five? Come back and talk to me when you can say you’ve had some sort of contact,” Tanaka huffed. It was all in good fun, but Noya pulled their legs to their chest and looked away from y/n._

_“Whatever. At least my crush seems to like being around me.”_

_“WHY YOU LITTLE-”_

_“THAT’S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!” Daichi yelled. The group fell silent. y/n shifted uncomfortably. Noya… had a crush? Maybe it was someone from the kids’ volleyball team? The thought made them heart sink._

_“y/n? Are you okay?” Suga asked. Parent always notices when one of them children is upset._

_They panicked, “oh yeah, I’m fine! Just a long day. I think I’m gonna grab food and head home.” They quickly got up from the floor and dusted off them uniform dress. They really hated that stupid thing; it was always getting in the way of them movements._

_“I’ll come with you, I could really use a bite to eat,” Noya said, also getting up from their spot._

_“OH, YES! Dinner time I’ll come-” Daichi slapped Tanaka in the back of the head. “I’ll… get something when I’m on my way home. I forgot I was supposed to… help Daichi with… something?”_

_y/n raised them eyebrow at the interaction, but shrugged off their weirdness. “Suit yourself, Tanaka. Are you ready to go, Nishi?”_

_“Yeah. I’ll just grab my bag!” They seemed to be perking up a little bit, but y/n could tell something was still bugging them._

_The two made their way out of the gym and started down the path to town. There was an oddly heavy silence between them. y/n didn’t know what was wrong, but they figured that it probably had something to do with what Tanaka said. They knew it was a long shot, but they decided to chance it anyway. As the two continued to walk, y/n gently grabbed Noya’s hand without saying anything. A shiver ran through their whole body, sparks being sent through their system because of the contact. Both of them were blushing messes. “What’s this for?” Noya asked._

_“Y-you seemed sad. Thought it might cheer you up.”_

_Noya thought they were about to explode, “th-thanks y/n.”_

_“Anytime Noya-Senpai.”_

_That’s it. They’s in love._

_~ ~ ~_

_“WE’RE EVEN NOW, TANAKA! THEY HELD MY HAND!!” Noya screamed as they entered the gym._

_“NO WAY!!”_

_“YEAH, THEY DID. THEY’S SO CUTE!!”_

_Suga and Daichi laughed, “uh-oh, I think Noya might be in love.”_

_~ ~ ~_

_Noya’s Phone_

_Today 2:11 AM_

_loml y/n: are you awake? Can you call me?_

_loml y/n: noya I need you_

_The kid’s heart started racing at the sight of those words. I need you._

_Today 2:12 AM_

_noya: whatever you need, beautiful_

_With that, they pressed call. Their heart shattered at the sound of sniffles on the other side of the line. “What’s wrong? Who’s ass do I need to kick?”_

_They knew they were serious. Them voice was barely a whisper. “My parent… I never told you this, but my parent has engaged me to my friend Tamaki. It’s to help stop a rivalry. We are supposed to get married when we graduate but… Tamaki doesn’t love me, they’s in love with our friend Haruhi… and I-” they choked, “and I don’t see them that way either.”_

_Noya stayed silent. They didn’t know what to say; it was a lot to process._

_“I just… I don’t know what to do anymore. It stresses me out so much, Nishi. I want to choose who I spend the rest of my life with. I already-” they stopped themself, “I’m sorry for dropping this on you. It’s so late.”_

_“It’s okay y/n don’t be sorry. I’m always going to be here for you.”_

_That made them heart skip a beat. “Goodnight, Senpai.”_

_“Goodnight, gorgeous.”_

_~ ~ ~_

This brings us to the next day, today, where y/n is facing them worst nightmare. Them parent was berating them in the gym in front of the whole volleyball club. They couldn’t tell what they were saying. Them brain couldn’t process it fast enough. They just knew they were in deep shit. They were pulled from focusing on them blurry thoughts and aching heart when them parent harshly grabbed them arm, causing them to yelp in pain. This noise broke Noya. Their eyes were full of flames as they pushed past Suga and Tanaka, who had been trying to keep them out of the situation. They ran until they were between y/n and them parent. The look they had in their eye was murderous. “DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!” Noya screamed. They used their body to block them parent from them cowering frame. 

“Easy, Noya!” Daichi warned.

Noya looked passed y/n and glared at the third year. “Shut up, Daichi! I don’t care if I get in trouble. I don’t care if they’s them dad! They have no right to pull them arm like that! They screamed! They hurt them, Daichi!” 

They turned their attention back to them dad. “Don’t you ever think about doing that again! I don’t care how mad you are; you should never hurt your kid! Shes told me all about you and your rules, and honestly, it’s a bunch of crap. They’s done everything you asked. They’s in clubs, gets perfect grades, and knows a lot of shit about manners. They doesn’t love Tamaki, and Tamaki doesn’t love them, why would you still force them to get married? They likes hanging out with m- us here! So let them be a teenager!!”

The room fell completely silent. Everyone was in shock. Sure, Noya was known for getting carried away, but this was an adult, a very powerful adult. y/n’s parent didn’t say anything before turning and leaving the gym. The silence still felt heavy, even without them. Noya turned around to face y/n. Them head was down, them hair covering them was covering them eyes. “Are you okay? Let me see your arm.”

They couldn’t look them in the eye. They knew they were about to start crying. No one had ever stood up like that for them before. Not them friends, not them mom, not even them closest sibling Kyoya. They sticks out them arm for them to look at. They sees where a bruise is starting to form on them forearm. Them skin is angry and red. They scowls at the door, debating running after the perpetrator, but they doesn’t. Instead, they pulls them into a tight, but soft hug. They wanted them to be as close to them as possible, but they didn’t want to hurt them. They buried them head into the crook of their neck, wrapping them arms tightly around their back. One of their hands rested on the back of them head, and the other was around them waist. “I’m so sorry I didn’t step in sooner.”

Them eyes opened wide, “Noya… this isn’t your fault.”

“If I had done something sooner, they wouldn’t have-” They stopped when they saw the look in them eyes. They had pulled away from them so they could see it. 

Complete and utter adoration. “I love you, Nishi.”

“I… I love you too.”

~ ~ ~

BONUS:

“I… I love you too.” Noya was leaning in. y/n started to close them eyes.

“ALRIGHT, NOYA GO GET SOME!” Tanaka hollered, making the two jump apart.

“DAMN YOU, TANAKA!”


End file.
